Several cell types are involved in the inflammatory process in rheumatic diseases. Understanding the biology of these diseases will require dissecting out the contribution of each of these cell subpopulations. The Integrative Cell Phenotyping and Morphology Core will provide technical expertise, assistance and equipment at a reasonable cost to investigators in the research base whose studies require single cell analysis. In this renewal, the former Cell Phenotyping Core has expanded its capabilities to offer expertise in single cell analysis via pathology methodologies. The Core will provide training in the proper use and interpretation of specific immunophenotyping methodologies including flow cytometry, immunohistochemistry, in situ hybridization and histology. Expertise and assistance will be provided by core personnel in the following areas: Cell surface phenotype analysis (flow-based and pathology-based); Morphological cell phenotype analysis (pathology based); Intracellular cytokine analysis (flow-based, and pathology-based); Cell proliferation analysis (flow-based); Cell cycle and DNA index analysis (flow-based); Cell apoptosis analysis (flow-based and pathology-based); Gene expression analysis (flow-based and pathology-based);Calcium flux analysis (flow-based); Cell sorting (flow-based); Antigen-specific T cell analysis (flow-based). In addition, the Core will facilitate the acquisition, analysis and storage of immunophenotyping data, maintain standards and quality control for immunophenotyping procedures, and assist in the development of new techniques as needed.